four ante meridiem
by carnadeite
Summary: Levi, Dieter dan Petra Ral—mereka berdebat; mengenai sepasang sayap dan siapa yang harus mengenakannya.


Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) milik Isayama Hajime, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 _Alternative reality_ | _Alternative_ _universe_

 _Not completely surreal – not completely canon – not completely fantasy_

 _Dieter, Levi, and Petra Ral_

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **four ante meridiem**

* * *

.

.

.

i.

"Apa kau melihat sepasang sayap di sekitar sini?"

Sebuah suara.

Menggema pada telinga Levi, menariknya dari kegelapan hingga ia pun terpaksa membuka matanya.

.

.

.

—untuk kemudian melihat; langit yang sewarna mentari terbenam dan seorang perempuan dengan sepasang bola mata cokelat keemasan berdiri di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

ii.

Levi segera bangkit.

Di bawah telapak tangannya, ia bisa merasakan rerumputan liar yang ia tak tahu namanya dan di hadapannya, padang rumput hijau setinggi mata kaki terhampar luas luas luas sekali seakan tak memiliki batas. Seakan ada sisir tak kasat mata yang bergerak di atasnya, rumput itu bergerak dengan gerakan yang serupa, harmonis, membentuk gelombang yang berlarian ke arahnya dan samar-samar, ia mencium aroma bunga khas musim semi yang dibawa sapuan angin tersebut.

"Apa kau melihat sepasang sayap di sekitar sini?"

Atensinya kemudian kembali pada perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Gaun putih selutut perempuan itu bergerak mengikuti angin, begitu pula dengan rambut cokelat sebahunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya," sahut Levi jujur.

Perempuan itu nampak kecewa namun ia tutupi perasaan itu dengan senyum pada wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo bantu aku mencarinya."

Dan bersamaan dengan nada riang yang terucap dari mulut perempuan itu, langit di atas mereka mengubah warnanya.

.

.

.

iii.

"Apa langit di sini memang sering merubah warnanya?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir Levi ketika mereka sedang berjalan untuk mencari sepasang sayap milik perempuan itu dan Levi menyadari langit di atas kepala mereka berubah menjadi warna kuning cerah. Seingatnya, ketika ia terbangun tadi, langit seakan sedang memasuki waktu petang dengan gurat oranye di kejauhan yang menghiasi warna langit yang mulai menggelap.

Tapi kini, ketika Levi mendongakkan kepalanya, langit yang memayunginya sedang menunjukkan warna kuning. Kuning yang mengingatkannya pada kelopak bunga matahari yang entah kapan ia lihat.

Saat Levi berkedip, warna kuning tadi menghilang dan kuning yang lain muncul. Kali ini kuning layaknya lembaran-lembaran pada buku tua. Penasaran, ia berkedip lagi, dan warna matahari terbit kini menggantikannya. Mengamatinya sejenak, Levi memikirkan terbuat dari warna apa saja untuk bisa menghasilkan langit dengan pemandangan demikian? Kuning bercampur oranye dan entah warna apalagi—Levi kemudian sadar bahwa ia tidak pandai dengan urusan warna-warna.

Levi terpana melihatnya, melihat bagaimana dalam setiap kedipan, langit merubah warnanya.

Perempuan di depannya menjawab sembari tertawa ringan, "Tentu."

Angin dengan lembut memainkan helaian rambut cokelat yang membingkai wajah itu, dan Levi merasa tidak ingin menanyakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

iv.

"Oh iya, aku lupa menanyakan namamu."

"Levi."

"Baiklah, _Levi_."

.

.

.

v.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, kaki telanjang Levi tidak menghitung jejak yang sudah ia buat. Pada saat mencapai daerah yang lebih tinggi, perempuan yang memimpin jalan di depannya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Penasaran, Levi pun melangkahkan kaki di tanah yang lebih tinggi itu.

Di hadapannya, jauh di hadapannya, pohon-pohon tinggi yang tak terhingga jumlahnya berdiri, berlomba-lomba untuk menyentuh langit yang kini berwarna keperakkan. Dari kejauhan, Levi memandang penuh pesona, seakan hutan itu memiliki magis tertentu yang membuat Levi ingin menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah sekali pun menjejakkan kaki di sana," kata perempuan itu sedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak memiliki sayap untuk melewati jurang itu."

Seakan baru tersadar, Levi mengalihkan pandangannya ke jurang yang memisahkan tempat mereka berdiri dengan pepohonan yang sedang menari. "Kemana sayapmu?" tanya Levi.

"Entahlah, ketika aku terbangun, mereka sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana denganmu? Kemana sayapmu?"

"Sejak awal aku tidak memiliki sayap," sahut Levi.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu kembali memandang hutan yang pohon-pohonnya sedang menari seakan merayakan hari. "Kau mungkin memilikinya namun tidak menyadarinya, Levi."

.

.

.

vi.

"Kita sudah mencari sayapmu kemana-mana, tapi tak ada," kata Levi. "Mungkin sayapmu ada di jurang itu."

Perempuan itu berpikir sejenak, bibirnya kemudian bergumam, "Mungkin."

Ia nampak gelisah kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi, katanya di dalam jurang ini hujan terus berjatuhan hingga sayapmu takkan bisa mengepak lagi kalau kau jatuh ke dalam sana."

"Orang yang mengatakan hal itu ... berarti dia bisa keluar dari jurang itu, kan? Mungkin di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang bisa membawanya keluar—sepasang sayap, misalnya?"

"Mungkin kau benar."

.

.

.

vii.

Saat Levi dan perempuan itu memutuskan untuk melompat, sepersekian detik ketika kakinya sudah berada di udara, Levi bisa melihat langit di atasnya berubah warna menjadi hitam.

—dan sekali pun Levi berkedip, hitam itu tidak merubah warnanya menjadi warna lain.

.

.

.

viii.

Mereka melayang. Entah berapa lama.

Levi tidak berteriak ketika adrenalinnya meninggi, sebaliknya, perempuan berambut cokelat muda itu terlihat begitu takut, suaranya menggema sepanjang mereka melayang.

Di atas mereka, langit masih berwarna hitam dan Levi lebih takut akan hal itu dibandingkan segalanya.

"Hei," sahut Levi. Suaranya yang pelan teredam oleh angin, namun perempuan itu menengok ke arahnya, seakan mendengar ucapan yang lebih serupa bisikkan itu.

"Kenapa langit di atas sana tidak merubah warnanya lagi?" tanya Levi setelah memastikan atensi perempuan itu tertuju seluruhnya padanya.

Perempuan itu terlihat sejenak melupakan ketakutannya dan ikut mendongak untuk melihat langit gelap di atas kepala mereka. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung dan sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, Levi bisa merasakan kakinya yang telanjang basah.

Oleh kecupan tetes air—

—yang datang dari dasar jurang gelap di bawah sana.

Awalnya satu, kemudian dua, lalu tanpa ampun menjadi ratusan kemudian ribuan. Dingin. Levi berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan tersebut dengan meliukkan badannya, namun tetes air itu ada di mana-mana sementara ia tak memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi. Kiri kanannya gelap, begitu pun apa yang ada di bawah mata kakinya juga di atas helai rambut hitamnya.

Levi mulai panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ia sudut matanya melihat perempuan itu mendongak menatap langit.

Hanya permainan cahaya yang minim atau entah apa, tapi Levi melihat ketenangan tertanam pada sepasang bola mata cokelat keemasan itu.

.

.

.

ix.

Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Levi, ketulusan kentara terlihat pada matanya.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Levi merasakan detak jantungnya berdentum begitu keras hingga ia merasa perih di dada namun juga merasakan rasa nyaman yang datang bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi.

"Kupikir aku mengetahui dimana sayap-sayap itu berada," sahutnya tenang.

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

Kemudian, dalam kegelapan yang disertai serbuan tetesan air yang begitu dingin, Levi bisa merasakan perempuan itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Mendekat, hingga Levi bisa merasakan napas perempuan itu bersatu dengan napas miliknya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Levi baru menyadari bahwa bola mata perempuan itu bukanlah cokelat keemasan seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, namun sewarna lelehan emas terbaik yang dicampur dengan warna cokelat muda. Warna iris mata itu lebih terang dibandingkan yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Namun, ia kehilangan pemandangan sepasang bola mata itu ketika perempuan itu mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu Levi. Tubuh mereka semakin mendekat dan Levi tak tahu apa yang membuat kedua lengannya kemudian bergerak pelan merangkul perempuan itu.

Ia merasakan kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika lengan perempuan itu kemudian juga melingkupi punggungnya.

Dari telapak tangan perempuan itu, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir pada dirinya. Seakan telapak tangan itu memiliki bibit, mentari, juga air, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tumbuh, kemudian menjalar, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga berpusat pada punggungnya yang tegap dan—

—ia mendengar suara kepak sayap di balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

x.

Levi pun melihat sayap berwarna putih muncul dari punggung itu.

Ketika perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh, Levi bisa melihat betapa gembiranya perempuan itu. Bibirnya membentuk kurva yang begitu indah, namun Levi tidak mengerti mengapa.

Perempuan itu memang menemukan sayapnya, namun hanya _sebuah_ sayap, bukan _sepasang_ sayap.

"Levi! Kita berhasil! Kita sudah menemukan sayap masing-masing!" Perempuan itu berseru senang kemudian mencoba untuk menggerakkan sayap tunggal berwarna putihnya untuk terbang melawan gravitasi, namun seperti yang Levi pikirkan, sayap tunggal milik gadis itu takkan berhasil membuatnya terbang.

Raut bahagia yang tadi terlintas di wajah perempuan itu seakan diserap oleh tenaga tak terlihat dan hanya menyisakan kesedihan yang mengambang di kedua bola mata yang Levi mulai sukai.

"Aku sangat ingin terbang, Levi," katanya dengan nada lemah.

Levi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan perempuan itu. Levi mencoba menggerakkan sayap tunggal berwarna hitam miliknya. Sayap itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan sayap putih milik perempuan itu, namun, beberapa kali Levi mencoba, sayap itu hanya mampu membawanya terbang sesaat untuk kemudian kembali melayang jatuh seakan gravitasi menarik kakinya kuat-kuat.

Tanpa disadarinya, perempuan itu memandangnya. "Sayapmu lebih kuat dibandingkan milikku, Levi."

Levi mengangguk, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika perempuan itu kembali mendekat padanya dan berbisik pada telinganya.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu, Levi," katanya pelan, kemudian Levi bisa merasakan jemari tangan perempuan itu bersentuhan dengan jemari miliknya sendiri, "Mungkin, aku bukan mencari sepasang sayap—"

Levi bisa merasakan jemari-jemari kecil yang lembut milik perempuan itu menyatu dengan miliknya, bertautan, sempurna.

Semua di antara ia dan perempuan itu terasa sangat sempurna.

"—tapi aku mencari _kau_ , seseorang yang bisa kuberikan sayap ini untuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Suara serbuan tetesan air itu tidak lagi terdengar pada telinga Levi. Ia tak bisa bergerak sementara perempuan itu mengecup bibirnya dan kemudian perlahan-lahan, sebagian demi sebagian diri perempuan itu menyatu dengan tetes air hujan yang terbang ke angkasa.

Menghilang.

Langit di atasnya pun mengganti warna; kali ini dengan biru muda.

.

.

.

.

(—Levi memejamkan matanya, namun dalam kegelapan yang disuguhkan kelopak matanya, ia bisa mendengar _sepasang_ sayap mengepak di belakang punggungnya.)

.

.

.

.

.

i.

Levi terbangun untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih lusuh.

Ia diliputi ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengedipkan matanya dengan pelan. Namun, saat ia kembali membuka matanya, langit-langit di kamarnya tidak saling menindih, tidak menciptakan gelombang warna yang saling menyapu satu sama lain.

Satu per satu indranya kembali sadar.

Tidak ada bau rerumputan pun bunga-bunga liar yang tak pernah ia tahu namanya. Wangi selimut yang baru dicuci dan dikeringkan memenuhi penciumannya—selimut yang kini menyelimuti tubuh hingga dadanya.

Gravitasi tidak lagi terasa seperti menarik pergelangan kakinya untuk menunjukkan taji, maka ia mencoba untuk bangun, menegakkan diri.

Di bawah telapak tangannya, bukannya menemukan rerumputan yang hangat, ia bisa merasakan ranjang dengan kasur yang memiliki seprai lembut yang dingin.

Levi kemudian menyadari, suasana begitu sepi.

Tidak terdengar tawa lembut yang mengudara lagi.

Sepi.

Sesepi apa yang bisa diharapkan terjadi pada dini hari pukul empat pagi setelah ekspedisi.

Kemarin tidak akan terjadi lagi hari ini, kemarin sudah berlalu dan tak akan bisa menyentuh mereka lagi dan mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan semua orang bisa tidur dengan lelap, diselimuti perasaan aman nyaman karena satu kesadaran; aku masih bisa hidup satu hari lagi, satu malam lagi.

.

.

.

 _(Tapi tidak_ , pikir Levi sambil melihat bayangan wajah lelahnya dari kaca di seberang ruangan. _Tidak denganku_.)

.

.

.

ii.

Sementara satu per satu ingatan mengenai dunia dimana Levi bisa merasakan embun pada rumput liar yang terinjak di kakinya mulai mengabur dan kesadarannya mengambil alih, ia tahu, ia butuh sesuatu yang membuatnya tak terlelap untuk mendapati langit kembali saling bertindihan untuk merubah warna; kopi, makanan pedas, wanita, titan, sialan, apapun.

Ia segera turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil kemeja terdekat yang bisa ia capai, mengenakannya sekenanya, kemudian berjalan meraih knop pintu. Dapur menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Pintu dibuka.

Lorong yang terbentang di hadapannya masih ditelan kegelapan tapi Levi tidak takut karena ia tahu, jauh jauh jauh di balik kegelapan itu, ada kegelapan yang jauh lebih pekat.

.

.

.

iii.

"Heichou."

Yang ini, ia tidak tahu.

Levi melirik ke arah suara itu berasal. Kegelapan mungkin membutakan matanya untuk sesaat, tapi tidak dengan telinganya, tidak dengan instingnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya mulai terbiasa dengan rendahnya intensitas cahaya dan saat itulah ia melihat, di pinggir kamarnya, seorang pemuda duduk.

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna jerami dan bola mata berwarna cerah, ia ingat, Dieter, namanya. Tapi, terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya hingga Levi berpikir, _mungkin kali ini ia tak sendirian_.

Pemuda yang kemarin sore menangis di hadapannya itu langsung berdiri dan dalam waktu singkat, tinggi pemuda itu melebihinya. Dengan sikap sempurna, kepalan tangan di atas dada, ia memberi hormat.

"Simpan formalitasmu," sahut Levi datar dan pemuda itu menurutinya dengan segera.

Iris mata Levi menemukan seragam _scouting legion_ yang lusuh dan kotor masih menempel pada tubuh pemuda itu. "Katakan. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk tidak mengganti pakaian kotormu dan meringkuk di depan kamarku pada dini hari seperti ini?"

Kurangnya cahaya tak lantas membuat Levi tak bisa melihat kilatan kaget pada mata pemuda itu. Dieter segera menepuk-nepuk seragam kotornya sebelum Levi menyelesaikan satu tarikan napas.

"Maafkan kelancangan s-saya tampil tak pantas seperti ini di hadapan Heichou, s-saya—"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf—aku tidak semurah hati itu. Katakan saja apa yang sedang kaulakukan _di sini_ , lalu segera bersihkan dirimu. Itu sudah cukup bagiku," sela Levi tak sabar.

Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya yang kikuk kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Levi melihat keraguan mengambang pada bola matanya dan sesaat, kilasan mengenai awan yang menggantung di langit-langit, seorang perempuan yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap, kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Levi menarik napas, kemudian membuangnya perlahan, berdoa demi dewa-dewa—bila mereka memang ada, semoga kilasan-kilasan mimpi beserta rasa sakit yang memenuhi dadanya itu juga ikut keluar bersama napasnya yang menyatu dengan udara.

Dari sudut matanya, pemuda itu terlihat ragu. Pupil matanya bergerak gelisah dan Levi tahu, apapun yang akan dikatakan pemuda ini, hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

.

.

.

iv.

"Heichou, saya tidak bisa menerimanya—" Dieter mulai berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar, kemudian tangannya merogoh saku bajunya, "—sayap-sayap ini."

Sayap-sayap itu.

Sepasang sayap berbeda warna yang terjahit dalam kain. _Badge_ itu. Lambang _itu._

Pandangan mata Levi beralih dari lambang itu menuju mata Dieter. Kini, ia melihat air mata yang menggenang pada sepasang mata itu.

"Saya _sungguh_ tidak bisa menerimanya," kata Dieter dengan napas tak teratur dan air mata itu pun pada akhirnya menuruni pipinya.

Levi tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menunggu tangisan pemuda itu berhenti. Entah berapa lama, berapa hitungan, ia tidak memikirkannya. Pikirannya larut bersamaan dengan isakkan itu.

Dan saat tak terdengar apapun selain tarikan napas mereka dan debaran pada telinganya, Levi dengan tenang berkata, "Aku sudah memberikannya padamu."

Dieter mengusap bekas air mata pada pipinya, bibirnya hendak mengucap entah apa—penolakan, alasan-alasan, atau apapun itu, takkan pernah diketahui yang mana karena Levi kembali mendahuluinya. "Itu menjadi milikmu sekarang."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih, "Tidak, Heichou. Kita berdua tahu ini _bukan_ milik Ivan, maka ini bukan milikku."

Levi terkejut, walaupun sebisa mungkin ia menjaga wajahnya agar tetap tak berekspresi. Akhirnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "Kau tidak berniat menjadikan ini rahasia kecil kita berdua, kalau begitu?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk, menggenggam erat sayap hitam dan putih yang dijahit saling bertaut itu.

Sebagian kilasan mengenai langit yang warnanya berubah setiap detik dan wajah perempuan yang mencari sepasang sayapnya mencuri masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tapi kali ini, Levi memutuskan untuk tidak mengusirnya.

Ia mengingatnya dengan sepenuh-penuhnya—sepasang mata itu, yang memerangkap pijar kunang-kunang.

Ia mengeja dengan seutuh-utuhnya, Petra Ral, nama itu—

.

.

.

—pemilik sayap-sayap itu.

.

.

.

v.

Dieter membungkuk, layaknya usaha terakhir dari seorang pemuda terhormat, dia menjulurkan tangannya, yang memegang sayap-sayap itu.

"Saya berterimakasih untuk sayap-sayap yang Heichou berikan ini. Sekarang, saya sudah mengerti maksud perkataan Anda kemarin. Berkat Heichou, saya sudah merelakan kepergian Ivan. Kini saya tahu, hanya jasadnya saja yang tak ada disini, namun semangatnya masih bersama saya." Ia memandang Levi dengan sungguh-sungguh kemudian berbisik, "Maafkan saya karena sudah merepotkan Anda, Heichou."

Levi tidak ingin merusak suasana, namun dia juga bukanlah lelaki yang suka mengucap kebohongan, maka alih-alih menerima sayap-sayap itu, ia berkata dengan nada jenaka, "Sayangnya, sayap-sayap itu juga bukan milikku."

.

.

.

vi.

"Walaupun begitu, saya ingin Heichou memilikinya lagi."

Di luar dugaan, Dieter adalah pemuda yang keras kepala dan Levi hampir saja kehilangan kesabarannya. Demi para dewa-dewa, ini masih pukul empat pagi.

"Sayap-sayap ini—" Dieter kembali berbicara, gemetar pada suaranya, "—maupun sayap-sayap dari prajurit lain yang tertinggal di luar tembok, mereka meninggalkan dunia ini dengan satu harapan, bahwa kematian mereka takkan sia-sia."

"Demi mereka, Heichou. Demi sahabat-sahabat saya, demi orang-orang yang meninggal di luar sana sendirian ... Saya harap Heichou akan membawa semangat mereka dan menjadi sayap yang akan membawa umat manusia pada kebebasan!"

.

.

.

vii.

Levi terdiam.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil lambang itu. Lalu dengan sayap-sayap pada jemarinya, ia mengepalkan tangan di atas dada.

Dengan pelan, ia memejamkan mata dan dalam kegelapan itu, wajah Petra Ral terbayang, dengan senyum yang merekah perlahan, ia mengulang apa yang dikatakannya dalam mimpi Levi.

("Mungkin, aku bukan mencari sepasang sayap —"

Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat. Dan seakan lambang sayap pada genggamannya memiliki bibit, mentari, juga air, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tumbuh, kemudian menjalar, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga berpusat pada punggungnya yang tegap dan—

.

.

.

.

"—tapi aku mencari _kau_ , seseorang yang bisa kuberikan sayap ini untuknya.")

.

.

.

.

—bersamaan dengan langkah Dieter yang menjauhinya, jauh, jauh, jauh dalam benaknya, ia mendengar _sepasang_ sayap mengepak di balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

("Aku ingin terbang, Levi,")

Perempuan itu pernah berkata demikian dalam mimpinya, dan saat Levi merasakan lembut serat kain lambang sayap-sayap pada genggamannya, ia tahu.

Perempuan itu telah memberikan segalanya pada Levi—mimpi-mimpinya, harapannya, _segalanya_.

Pemuda itu kemudian membawa sepasang sayap itu pada dadanya, bersumpah sebagai nama prajurit yang terhormat; bahwa ia akan memberikan _segala-galanya_ demi menjadi sepasang sayap kebebasan yang diimpikan Petra Ral.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(—lalu membawa ia dan mimpi-mimpi perempuan terkasihnya itu terbang.

Tinggi.

Lebih tinggi dari siapapun.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— **END—**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n;

perkenalkan, saya carnadeite, biasa dipanggil deite. Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini kemudian ... salam kenal pada seluruh penghuni fandom ini.

Untuk fanfiksi ini ... ini kali pertama saya menulis fanfiksi dengan setting surreal-fantasy. walaupun penuh kekurangan, inilah hasil terbaik yang bisa saya tulis selama tiga jam. Untuk karakterisasi, saya minta maaf bila agak ooc. Sejujurnya saya hanya mengikuti anime-nya saja.

Saya selalu menganggap bahwa _badge_ yang diberikan pada Dieter itu bukan milik Ivan-mereka bahkan tidak bertemu, melainkan milik Petra hehehe anggapan saya saja sebagai penghuni kapal mereka.

Saya tidak tahu apakah ke depannya saya akan kembali menulis di fandom ini, tapi bila saat itu tiba, saya harap saya bisa menuliskan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk teman-teman semua.

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir.

Kritik, saran dan _fangirling_ -an akan selalu diterima.

Salam.


End file.
